Rain
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: The pair of green eyes glowed brighter before fading away. Sam smiled a bittersweet smile as she continued to sit there on his grave in the rain.


**My sad attempt in writing an angst fic. Anyway, just review what you think guys!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Rain.

Who knew that this one element of nature could change your mood so quickly? It can make you sad, content, happy, depressed, and angry and so much more. But for Samantha Manson, it was a mixture of sadness, despair and sorrow.

Now don't get her wrong. Being a Goth, she loves the rain. But now, it just seemed to mock her more. The young woman of 23 sighed as she wrapped her coat around her more tightly before continuing to walk down the side walk. While doing so, she saw some children laughing and splashing on puddles along the road. Big smiles covering their faces. Oblivious to the tragedy that happened just a few days ago.

She smiled as she walked passed them. She missed being a kid. When you laugh at the smallest of things, when your biggest problem was on how to tie your shoes. When you didn't have to experience heartbreak.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_I'm gonna get you, Sammy!" 6 year old Danny Fenton screamed as he chased his female best friend down the wet streets of Amity Park. It was raining and the young trio was outside playing and splashing to their hearts content._

"_Then run faster, Dan-Dan!" Sam screamed, a big smile covering her face as she and Tucker took off with Danny hot on their heels. After moments of running, Danny caught Tucker._

"_You're 'it', Tuck!" Danny exclaimed as he and Sam ran away laughing._

"_Get back here!" Tucker called laughing as well. After a few moments, Sam slipped on a puddle and landed on a sitting position. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment while tears pricked her eyes from both embarrassment and pain. Danny noticed this and pretended to slip on a nearby puddle and landed on his stomach right beside Sam with Tucker doing the same. All three of them collapsed into fits of giggles._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

The young woman shook her head at the memory and continued her walk. The rain poured a little harder, making her already wet hair even wet but she didn't care. She reached the park where she saw a glimpse of the hill overlooking it with the old oak tree on top.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony." Sam said with a smile on her face as she glanced at her best friend. After the world was saved and Tucker being appointed as the new mayor, they held a ceremony for Danny Phantom. But, like she said earlier, he didn't attend._

"_Well, you know me. I kind of like sitting on the sidelines sometimes." Danny said with a smile as well._

"_And your folks are cool with knowing your secret identity?" she asked. She didn't want to picture him being chased around by his parents. It was just plain wrong._

"_Yeah, the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings. My dad even says he wants me to team up with him now. Says I can be his sidekick." Danny said with a chuckle. Sam smiled before letting her gaze drop._

"_You're a big star now, probably the biggest in the world." She said quietly._

"_Yeah, it's weird, huh?"_

"_You'll probably get pretty busy."_

"_What else is new?" _

"_And I probably won't see much of you anymore." Sam said sadly as she looked away._

"_Oh, I wouldn't count on that." Danny said as he took out the ring from his pocket. He then took Sam's hand in his own. "Sam, I could never have done any of this without you." he noticed her eyes tearing up and he desperately held himself back from reaching up and wiping away her tears. _

"_And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that, whatever it is, you're there to share it with me." he finished with a smile. Sam gazed at the ring on her finger, a single tear going down her face._

"_I will be." She replied. "I just have to warn you, I'm no pushover you know. I still have my own way of doing things." She said as she blinked back the remaining tears. Danny's smile widened._

"_That's what I'm counting on." He said before they kissed._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked away from the hill. The pain in her heart grew more intense. She resumed walking as she shoved her hands in her coat's pockets. A single tear fell, mixing with the rain. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to be gone so soon?

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Sam, Tucker, get out of here now!" Danny yelled as another blast was thrown his way. He made a shield and it bounced off but it made him stumble backwards a few inches. He was tired. Beyond tired. It turns out that Vlad wasn't killed by the Disasteroid. He managed to make it back to Earth and renew his powers. And here he was, stronger than ever. Danny didn't see it coming. One moment, he, Sam and Tucker were just enjoying the day and then the next, wham! He just came out of nowhere blasting them unto a nearby tree._

"_We are _not _leaving you, Danny! I don't care if you have a stupid hero complex. We are helping you and that is final." Sam said as she blasted Vlad with her wrist ray only causing him to chuckle._

"_Dear Samantha, you must realize, I am much stronger now and those little weapons of yours don't have an effect on me." Vlad said as he shot a blast at her way, gluing her on the ground._

"_Leave her alone Vlad!" Tucker yelled as he fired the Fenton Bazooka. Vlad dodged the blast and threw a blast of his own knocking Tucker out. _

"_Tucker!" Danny and Sam both screamed. Danny's eyes glowed sickly yellow._

"_Leave them alone, Vlad! It's me who you want!" he yelled enraged before firing blast after blast at Vlad. The older halfa only laughed before forming a blast of his own. He smirked before aiming it towards Sam who had wide eyes. Danny stopped dead in his tracks. Vlad's smirk grew._

"_Say good bye to your little Samantha, Daniel" Vlad said as he fired._

"_NO!" Danny yelled before stepping in front of Sam and taking the hit that was meant for her._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

A growl made its way pass her mouth as more tears slid down her face. She stomped down the sidewalk with her expression full of hatred and sorrow. When she reached a small pond, she stopped dead in her tracks. That was where Danny and Vlad fought. That was where he said his last goodbye.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Danny!" Sam yelled as she saw Danny fall to the ground, changing back in the process. She then turned to Vlad with the most murderous glare ever seen._

"_I will kill you!" she yelled as she attempted to stand but her restraints held her back. Vlad smiled evilly._

"_I would love to see you try, Samantha." He said in a mocking way._

"_You'll never get away with this." Tucker said as he slowly sat up blood trickling down his mouth but he wiped it away._

"_I already have." Vlad said darkly. He then blasted Sam's restraints before disappearing. Sam and Tucker immediately went beside Danny._

"_Sam? Tucker? You're okay." Danny said with a weak smile. _

"_Hang in there, Danny, I'll call an ambulance." Tucker said as he pulled out his phone and dialing 911 before holding it up to his ear._

"_I'm not gonna make it, guys." Danny said. Sam scowled._

"_Don't say that! You'll make it! You can't leave us… you can't leave me…" Sam said as she took his hand. Tucker then approached them._

"_The ambulance is on its way, hang on, dude." Tucker said as he knelt beside Sam. Danny shook his head before giving a watery smile. _

"_I'm gonna miss you, Tuck." Danny whispered. Tears sprung out of Tucker's eyes. Danny then turned to Sam._

"_I'm gonna miss you, Sam… I love you. You and Tucker take care of each other… protect your selves and this town." Danny whispered as he fought to keep his eyes open. Sam then leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He kissed back before falling limp to the ground. Sam turned away, sobbing as Tucker wrapped his arms around her crying as well._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Sam growled again as more tears flowed. She picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the pond with so much force that it skipped through the water before landing on the opposite side. She then continued to her walk in the rain until she reached the city hall where Danny's statue stood proudly. She looked up at it, tears of sorrow cascading down her cheeks. She looked into his stone eyes, imagining its green color when he was in ghost form and its baby blue color when he was in Fenton form.

She looked away before sprinting towards another direction. She missed his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his embrace, his kisses… she missed him.

She stopped when she noticed that her feet had taken her to the cemetery. She took in a shaky breath and went in. after a few steps; she sat down in front of a slightly big headstone. Fresh tears sprung in her eyes as she touched the cold stone, outlining the words written there with her fingers.

_**DANIEL JAMES FENTON/PHANTOM**_

_**1989-2012**_

_**LOVING BROTHER, FRIEND, SON, FIANCEE AND HERO.**_

_**YOU WILL FOREVER BE REMEMBERED…**_

She dropped her hand from the stone and just stared blankly at his name for a moment. Their wedding would have been yesterday if he was still alive. At that thought, she burst into a sob. Her tears hitting his grave mixing with the rainwater. She buried her face in her hand and continued to sob.

"I miss you so much, Danny." she whispered as she looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes as she felt the raindrops drop on her face. A breeze blew around her, wrapping her into a gentle embrace. She looked forward to see a faint glow of green eyes.

_I miss you too, Sam… I love you._

Sam smiled at the familiar voice that whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Danny… _we _love you." she whispered as she placed a hand on her stomach. The pair of green eyes glowed brighter before fading away. Sam smiled a bittersweet smile as she continued to sit there on his grave in the rain.

* * *

**Well, that's it! what do you think? *plays with her hands nervously while giving the readers a puppy dog pout* review please!**


End file.
